criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Exploring Without Pulse
Exploring Without Pulse is a case featured in Criminal Case as the eighty-third case of the game. It is the twenty-ninth case of Berrini and the fifth case in Calamity Canyon. Plot After receiving a call about a group of explorers destroying a local Aztec temple, Luke and the player headed to the archeological dig only to discover the body of lead explorer Harry Jones, tied to a sacrificial table and missing his heart. The team first suspected his ex-wife, Sarah Jones, as she was part of the group and that she had a huge argument with the victim about money. They also added tribe leader Meztli Tlamanih as he had predicted that the man leading the destruction of lands would get what he deserved as well as the victim's assistant Alexander Britton who was about to get fired for getting the wrong coffee for his boss, angering him. Later, Astrid came to the duo and explained that she had found an Aztec temple and that she swore she had saw blood inside. There, the duo discovered a bloody box that revealed a heart. After they sent the heart back to the station, they found clues to suspect tribe member Eztli Tlamanih as he had warned Harry about the dangers of disturbing the peace of the dead as well as museum curator Rosie Fraser, who was furious at the victim for tricking her into accepting his stolen artifacts into the museum. After stopping a fight between Alexander and Rosie, the team found enough evidence to incarcerate Sarah for the murder. After she attempted to deny the accusations, Sarah broke down in tears, explaining that Harry was a manipulative man that would do anything to get what he wanted. Sarah said that she had received a message from him saying that she was obligated to come on the adventure to find the golden city. When she refused, he then threatened to destroy her family’s lives if she didn’t listen to him. When Sarah still refused, Henry kidnapped her little brother and told her that the only way that he could be saved would be if she listened to all his needs like when they were married. Sarah then agreed and when they were alone, she knocked him out and sacrificed him, wishing that she would learn where her brother was. At the trial, Judge Marrakchi listened to the murderer and sentenced her to 30 years in prison for the murder. After the trial, Beatriz asked the player if she could help them find Sarah Jones’s brother. The duo then visited Sarah, who explained that she had found a clue about her brother’s location but she never could understand what it meant. At the archaeological dig, they found her handbag that contained a scrap of paper with a series of numbers and words. With the efforts of Raj and Jordan, they were able to confirm that the man was in a old warehouse in an abandoned village in the district. There, they found George Miller who was confirmed to be Sarah’s brother. After making sure that the man was alright, the team reunited the pair, where George promised to his sister that he would come visit her anytime he can. Meanwhile, Rosie came to the player and explained that someone had broke in the museum. There, they found a piece of fabric that was found to be a piece of a tribe member’s clothing. Upon asking Meztli, he told the pair that the museum had an artifact that belonged to his tribe and that he was unable to find it due to Rosie nearly catching him. Back at the museum, they discovered broken stone that was revealed to be some kind of skull with diamonds in its eyes. After further analyzing, it was determined that it indeed belonged to Meztli's tribe. The pair gave it back to him as he wished them good luck to find the truth in the golden city that every explorer wasn't. At the end of the case, Oxin Gore told the player that he had found the golden city, leading Chief Crosby to order Luke and the player to go with Oxin to get to the golden city before an explorer plundered it... Summary Victim *'Harry Jones' (found without his heart) Murder Weapon *'Sacrificial Dagger' Killer *'Sarah Jones' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats red chili peppers *The suspect is a survivalist *The suspect knows Aztec Appearance *The suspect wears feathers *The suspect has freckles Profile *The suspect eats red chili peppers *The suspect is a survivalist *The suspect knows Aztec Appearance *The suspect wears feathers Profile *The suspect eats red chili peppers *The suspect is a survivalist *The suspect knows Aztec Appearance *The suspect has freckles Profile *The suspect eats red chili peppers *The suspect is a survivalist *The suspect knows Aztec Appearance *The suspect wears feathers Profile *The suspect eats red chili peppers *The suspect is a survivalist *The suspect knows Aztec Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer is a survivalist. *The killer knows Aztec. *The killer eats red chili peppers. *The killer has freckles. *The killer wears feathers. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Archaeological Dig. (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Brochure, Pendant) *Examine Pendant. (Result: Woman Identified; New Suspect: Sarah Jones) *Talk to Sarah Jones about the murder. *Examine Torn Brochure. (Result: Museum Brochure; New Crime Scene: Canyon Museum) *Investigate Canyon Museum. (Clues: Souvenirs Bin, Faded Sign, Ancient Puzzle) *Examine Ancient Puzzle. (Result: Puzzle Bin Unlocked; New Suspect: Meztli Tlamanih) *Talk to Meztli Tlamanih about the victim's sacrificial murder. *Examine Faded Sign. (Result: Meet and Greet Advert; New Suspect: Alexander Britton) *Talk to Alexander Britton about working for the victim. *Examine Souvenirs Bin. (Result: Message) *Analyze Message. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows Aztec) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a survivalist) *Go on to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Aztec Temple. (Result: Pile of Rocks, Broken Pieces, Locked Box) *Examine Pile of Rocks. (Result: Amulet; New Suspect: Eztli Tlamanih) *Talk to Eztli Tlamanih about the murder. (Attribute: Eztli is a survivalist and knows Aztec) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Curator Badge; New Suspect: Rosie Fraser) *Talk to Rosie Fraser about knowing the victim. (Attribute: Rosie knows Aztec) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Victim's Heart) *Analyze Victim's Heart. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats red chili peppers; New Crime Scene: Sacrificial Table) *Investigate Sacrificial Table. (Clues: Crushed Cup, Faded Sheet) *Examine Faded Sheet. (Result: Victim's Finances) *Analyze Finances. (12:00:00) *Ask Sarah Jones about the trouble with their finances. (Attribute: Sarah is a survivalist, eats red chili peppers and knows Aztec) *Examine Coffee Cup. (Result: Sweat) *Examine Sweat. (Result: Alexander's Sweat) *Ask Alexander about the crushed coffee cup. (Attribute: Alexander is a survivalist, eats red chili peppers and knows Aztec) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Ask Rosie about why she was angry at the victim. (Attribute: Rosie eats red chili peppers and is a survivalist; New Crime Scene: Temple Altar) *INvestigate Temple Altar. (Clues: Broken Stone, Bloody Dagger) *Examine Bloody Dagger. (Result: Dirty Blood) *Examine Dirty Blood. (Result: Eztil's Blood) *Ask Eztil about her blood on the dagger. (Attribute: Eztil eats red chili peppers) *Examine Broken Stone. (Result: Strange Tablet) *Analyze Strange Tablet. (09:00:00) *Ask Meztli about the curses he placed on the victim. (Attribute: Meztil knows Aztec, eats red chili peppers and is a survivalist) *Investigate Aztec Section. (Clues: Lockbox, Victim's Tie) *Examine Lockbox. (Result: Bloody Dagger) *Analyze Bloody Dagger. (09:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Sacrificial Dagger; Attribute: The killer has freckles) *Examine Victim's Tie. (Result: Brown Fuzz) *Analyze Brown Fuzz. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears feathers) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to No Knowledge is a Fool's Gold (5/6). (No stars) No Knowledge is a Fool's Gold (5/6) *Ask Sarah about her missing brother. *Investigate Archeological Dig. (Clue: Sarah's Handbag) *Examine Sarah's Handbag. (Result: Scrap of Paper) *Analyze Scrap of Paper. (06:00:00) *Rescue George Miller from the warehouse. *Take George to see his sister in prison. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *See what Rosie has to say. *Investigate Canyon Museum. (Clue: Relic Spear) *Examine Relic Spear. (Result: Fabric Scrap) *Ask Meztli about breaking into the museum. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Aztec Section. (Clue: Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Diamond Skull) *Analyze Diamond Skull. (06:00:00) *Return the diamond skull to Meztli. (Reward: Explorer's Fedora) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Berrini Category:Calamity Canyon